


Halloween as Kids

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff, Flustered!Klance, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Team Bonding, Teasing, from Shiro and Hunk, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: The Earthlings tell the Alteans about holidays, which leads to a new revelation and an invitation to go along with it.





	Halloween as Kids

       "Oh, hey Keith! Come here a sec!"

       Keith turned abruptly to see the team in the lounge, Lance waving him in excitedly. Hesitantly, Keith walked in and took the open seat between Lance and Shiro. 

       "We checked your room, but you weren't there. Lance was about to come look for you," Hunk said from Lance's other side. Keith looked around, still confused.

       "What... what are we doing?"

       Lance grinned gesturing to Allura and Coran across  the circle. "We're explaining Earth holidays to Allura and Coran! Halloween, right now."

       Allura nodded. "Coran thought it would prove interesting, and I'm pleased to say that it has been so. You are quite a fascinating species, you Earthlings." Pidge cleared her throat and Lance jumped back in.

       "So, what did everyone do for Halloween when you were a kid? Keith, do you want to start?"

       Keith shrugged. "Dad and I never really celebrated in the way you're probably thinking. No neighbors to do trick-or-treating, and the desert didn't really cater to elaborate costumes, so..." He paused. "Mostly we'd just build a fire outside and tell ghost stories and talk about aliens or something all night." He shrugged again. 

       Lance blinked at him. "Well you can't just  _never_ experience trick-or-treating. How about this: when we get back to Earth, you can come help me with my nieces and nephews." Lance seemed to suddenly realize what he'd just said and he backpedaled. "I mean, only if you want to. Not that you have to, but I think it'd be fun, and I'm sure they'd love you, and-"

       "Sure." Keith couldn't believe he'd just said that, but he plowed forward anyway. "That sounds... great, Lance. Count me in." Shiro nudged Keith and wiggled his eyebrows, earning himself a hearty glare from Keith. Unnoticed by Keith and Shiro, Lance was getting much the same treatment from Hunk on his other side.

       Pidge looked at Allura and Coran and just shook her head. "Well, when Matt and I were little..."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-nine for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
